


Conflict of Interest

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, No Smut, Not Beta Read, but chisato is horny, probably a bit ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Chisato's professional and personal interests once again clash, in quite possibly the dumbest way yet.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Conflict of Interest

Aya Maruyama, fluffy pink idol ~~super~~ star, now well into her third year as leader of Pastel*Palettes and more confident in the role than ever - which is to say, still not very, but definitely doing a damn sight better than she used to. As she did a few warm-up stretches and practiced a few new poses in the mirror, a pair of eyes too weary for their owner's age watched her from across the room.  
Well, watched one part of her in particular.  
"What's boppin', babe?" Hina Hikawa sat herself down without fanfare next to Chisato, who barely acknowledged her with the slightest nod. "You watchin' our Aya-chan? She's looking pretty zappin' today, huh?"  
Chisato's eyes flickered over to Hina's brilliant smile, too pretty for her to ignore for too long. "Not exactly how I'd put it, Hina-chan... but yes. She is rather beautiful." Her gaze returned to Aya, perhaps... just a _little_ lower than was strictly necessary.  
Hina noticed, because of course she did.  
"Are you staring at her butt?"  
If Chisato was embarrassed, she hid it with practiced perfection. "No, Hina-chan, I am not. I'm contemplating something."  
"Contemplating dat ass."  
"Shut up."  
"Hey, I'm not judgin'. It's a pretty boppin' butt she's got goin' on back there. Just, y'know, seems a little unprofessional coming from you, Chisato- _cha~n._ We'll have plenty of opportunity for a more personal examination later, after all..." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Chisato almost kissed her right then, if just to shut her up. She maintained her composure, however. It was what she'd spent her whole life practicing, after all, and she'd be dammed if she'd let _Hina Hikawa_ be the one who broke her.  
"If you must know, Hina-chan," Chisato sighed, "I'm contemplating her _thighs_."  
" _Hmm_." Hina nodded thoughtfully as she followed Chisato's gaze to Aya's thighs, appreciating for a moment the way they jiggled slightly as she moved and smooshed together when she was at rest. "...Good taste," she eventually decreed, "but still doesn't answer my question~"  
"...It's something that occurred to me last night."  
"Oh, wow, what were we doing last night that might have brought Aya-chan's thighs to mind~?"  
"Shut up. You see, while Aya-chan is by no means out of shape, her thighs are certainly... a smidge thicker than is typically preferred by the business, so, logically, to assist her in her dreams of stardom, I should tell her she needs to lose some weight."  
" _Buuuut_..."  
"... _But_ I. Do not want to."  
Hina's face was very close, a smug grin edging into Chisato's field of vision that she wasn't sure whether to punch or kiss. "You don't? Why _ever_ could that be~?"   
"Would you believe it if I told you I don't want to damage her self esteem?"  
"Hmm. Depends how nice you were being beforehand. And I've been here less than five minutes and you've already told me to shut up twice, so today I think I'll go with no."  
"Fair enough. Although honestly it is partially that. I'm not a _total_ bitch, you know."  
"Oh, I'm well aware." Hina smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Now, ah... I believe you said _partially...?_ "  
Another long, weary sigh. "I don't see the point of saying it. You already know what I'm going to say."  
"Please? I'll let you top me."  
"Oh, like I need you to _let_ me."  
"I dunno, seems like you coulda used some help last night..."  
Chisato's face finally showed the slightest hint of red at that. "Ugh. _Fine_. I don't want to tell her to lose weight because I like her thighs. In a sexual manner. I find Aya Maruyama's thighs sexually appealing. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?"   
"Boppin'!" Hina smiled.  
" _Ugh_." Chisato groaned, dropping her head onto the table. "This is the second-stupidest thing I've ever had an existential crisis over."  
"What's the first?"  
"Kaoru."  
"Oh, yeah."  
A moment's silence, which Hina used to have a drink of water and admire Aya's butt.  
"Well, anyway." Chisato stood, stretched a little. "How long until practice proper begins?"  
Hina checked her phone. "'Bout half an hour."  
"Right. See you then." She began walking across the room.  
"Whatcha up to?"  
"What do you think?"  
Hina grinned. "Have fun!"

* * *

Aya paused for a moment, grabbing her water bottle from the floor by her feet. Practice was exhausting, and it hadn't even started properly yet! Still, it'd be worth it in the end, she was certain. Just needed a bit of a rest before continuing.  
A tap on her shoulder. "Aya-chan?"  
"Chisato-chan!" Aya smiled brightly at the sight of her. She'd heard her and Hina chatting behind her, glimpsed them in the mirror, but she was too focused on her work to really hear what they were saying. She wondered what they'd been talking about. Probably her, she thought, allowing herself a little vanity - her girlfriends were sweet like that, after all. "What's up?"  
"We have a little time before practice proper begins, so I was wondering if you might like to accompany me for a moment?"  
"Sure! Where to?"   
Chisato thought for a moment. "...I think there's a broom closet that doesn't get used much down the hallway to the left."  
Aya's face instantly glowed bright red, and Chisato's smile widened. "O-oh... ahaha... okay..." She took Chisato's outstretched hand and let herself be led away from the practice room.  
Probably wouldn't be getting that rest, then.  
Not that she minded, given the circumstances...


End file.
